Amelia Jordan
Amelia Mariya Jordan '''(b. 31 May), more commonly known just as '''Amy Jordan, is a pure-blood witch and member of the wealthy Jordan family, the youngest child and only daughter born to the late Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. She is also the younger sister of Greg, Archie and Jamie. The daughter of two Dark Arts practitioners, Amy and her brothers were raised in an abusive household, held under firm belief that they were superior to other wizarding folk because of their rare pure-blood status. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Amy was Sorted into Slytherin House, and began her education in the year below Ember Cauldwell and Maisie Thorn. During these years, she appeared to be a mean-spirited and vindictive bully, inflicting her sharp tongue and the violent nature of her older brothers upon all who crossed her; she was the leader of her very own gang, who chiefly antagonised Muggle-borns and Gryffindors. Amy was also considered an extremely talented witch with abilities that put her on par with and on many occasions above her brothers: she tutored students in Potions and several other subjects, was later a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team, and selected as a Prefect during her fifth year, at the end of which she discovered her brother's affair with Elliot Potter. Biography Early life Amelia Mariya Jordan was born on the 31st May to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko in Marlborough, England. Hogwarts years First year At their first year Sorting, Amy would come to encounter Elliot Potter. Without knowledge of who he was, she made a rather intolerant speech about Muggle-borns and the Hufflepuff House, but otherwise acted in quite a friendly manner and offered him friendship. Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills * Magical aptitude: * Dark Arts: * Duelling: * Potions: * Care of Magical Creatures: * Multilingualist: Amy showed on a few rare occasions that she was capable of speaking Ukranian; it was most likely her mother who taught her the language, prior to her death. She was also well-versed in sign language, courtesy of Ivory Cauldwell after they began to spend more time together in their sixth year. * Teaching skills: * Acting: * Love: Possessions * Wand: * Daphne's necklace: Relationships Family Parents Brothers Husband and daughter Elliot Potter Ivory Cauldwell Callum Cridden Nelda Hookum Gang Etymology Amelia is a German girls name, a blend of the medieval names Emilia and Amalia. In Latin, it means "industrious" and "striving",'' but its teutonic meaning is ''"defender." Mariya is a girls name of Arabic origin, meaning''' "one who is pure". However, the meaning of Mariya also has more than one different etymologies. It has same or different meanings in other countries and languages, with the Ukranian and Russian form meaning ''"bitter", ''which may allude to her mean-spirited personality. '''Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes * Amy and her siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but Daphne did not want them staying so far away from home. Trivia Gallery Amy2.JPG Amy main.png Amy1.JPG Amy.jpg Amy6.jpg Amy2.jpg Amy1.jpg Amy7.jpg Category: Fifth Generation Category: Amy Jordan's gang Category: Background Characters Category: Bullies Category: Chasers Category: Dark Magic Category: Duelling Club‏‎ Category: Half-orphans Category: Herb Users Category: Jordan family Category: Married Individuals Category: Multilingual Individuals Category: Order of the Phoenix Allies‏‎ Category: Prefects Category: Pure-bloods Category: S.P.A.D Category: Sign Language Category: Slug Club Category: Slytherin‏‎ Category: Slytherin Quidditch Team‏‎ Category: Supremacists‏‎ Category: Tutors Category: Underage Magic